INSPIRED
by whateveriwantcomics
Summary: Inspired by Jung Ok-Jung the Korean drama series. I thought that Vegeta and Bulma situation is very much similar if Vegeta Planet was not destroyed and that some of the characters and situations was to happen based from their universe and era. M FOR FUTURE SMUT I don't own the picture but i Imagine this is how Vegeta and Bulma will be like in my story. But she has long hair!
1. EPISODE 1

Disclaimer: - I do not own any of these characters nor does the story follows any true timeline from its original content. Creative writing is mainly based on my own imagination and thinking. Characters reserved the rights by the Dragon ball franchise.

Inspired by Jung Ok-Jung the Korean drama series. I thought that Vegeta and Bulma situation is very much similar if Vegeta Planet was not destroyed and that some of the characters and situations was to happen based from their universe and era.

Not set in old Korean dynasty but in an era where the class system is implemented during the up raising of the planet Vegeta on earth.

Episode 1

"Hurry", grab that and that! Don't forget the armor! A voice commanded. People were bustling about trying to get everything in place for the event to start. It was the 1st ever great exhibition of capsule corporation show case after 20 years.

The company disappeared when a riot broke out between the class of Saiyan's, human nobles and the basic common people. CC was at it's peak of success 20 years ago before the revolution started. had only just started his humble beginnings in building a career for himself. When he fell in love and married a common slave, a bubbly woman with blonde hair. She was a hand maid to a merchants wife when 1st saw her asking for the merchant to invest in his technology and invention. Dr. brief manage to gather a small pool of investment to start his business in captivating and educating the public on the many benefit his technology provided when he soon heard that his wife was pregnant.

Just days before his showcase, the merchant who had originally own the slave grew jealous and worried of potential success, he wasn't a blind to see how much his invention would change the course of history and how valuable it was to be the main benefactor of his inventions. The merchant had treated by keeping his wife legal papers. Heavy with child and afraid, had agreed to keep Bunny, his wife as the merchant slave as leverage until he had enough to buy her out but not before giving the merchant his entire life savings to buy the child growing inside of Bunny, as an official FREE and legal person of his/her own right.

Unhappy with the situation, still had his exhibition and a few months after his wife delivered a beautiful Baby girls. During which, he hid his daughter at a relative's home. When the exhibition was open, the public and the Saiyan's were stunned. Never before had they seen technology that could revolutionize the course of history as of CC great exhibition. Afraid of his potential success and power with the Saiyan's, the merchant hired a group of thief to stage a class riot and killed , stealing his journal. When the Siayan empire caught wind of technology they flew down to inspect the technology and was greatly impress. However, due to the death of no one could replicate the technology at hand. Instead, the merchant showed Journal to the Siayans and asking a large fortune to the rights of the journal which the Siayan happily accepted. Even without the doctor, the siayan had enough resources to replicate some of technology through his journal.

Through the years, widower lived as a slave to the merchant hiding her daughter from him as she grew more and more intelligent as her father and beautiful as her mother. The merchant soon grew tired of Bunny as it reminded him of his guilt and crime that he sold her to another nobleman home. Bunny new master was kinder then her last however, his wife grew jealous of Bunny beauty and kind soul that she constantly mistreated and abuse her.

As Bulma grew older, she was raised by her uncle. A sneaky, power hungry hermit. She was 15 then. Her mother during her off days will tell her the stories of her father and his ambition which soon became hers. Her uncle on the other hand, notice Bulma natural genius and talent and sent her to a self-made school. A school that teaches abandon children to repair and invent technology for the Siayan Empire. A prodigy by birth Bulma excel in her trade, she understood the machine as if she was speaking her native language and her teacher noticed it too. Her teacher was a self-made woman, she dedicated her life in saving and teaching orphans ways and methods to survive in this cruel world. Her name was launch and launch had adopted an orphan of her own, Yumcha. A few years later, launched passed away by a mysterious fire that broke own in their work shop. Bulma together with Yumcha, and a little help with her uncle, had been sustaining launch legacy ever since.

 **5 years later.**

"Remember, when you show this off, make sure to tilt it to the side a bit. Let the glow of the machine captivate the audience, Siayans like flashy armor".

Bulma! Bulma! Help, the radar is broken. The young girl ran towards Bulma. "Maroon, it's ok. Remember what I told you. It's not broken, you need to set it, here let me show you… see it works fine"

Clap! "Alright ladies and Gents! Are we ready to open the exhibition?"

A roar of claps and cheers broke out as everyone was excited for their 1st exhibition.

"WELCOME TO CAPCULE CORP 1ST SHOWCASE EXCHIBITION" The doors open, as noble man, woman and Siayan entered the exhibition. Technology was displayed at every empty corner, people were placing bids for rare items. When suddenly a gang walked in causing a riot.

In the middle-stood Bunny's mistress(master), "How dare you, a lowly servant of a half-bred slave open and gala and associate your self with noble man and woman. Have you no shame?" "Like your flirtatious mother, you use the kind heart of my husband and use him to sponsor your ambition."

Bulma walked up to the middle of her speech and politely ask her to leave. "This is my Exhibition, available at invitation only, you are not welcome here." "The money and time used are all of my own." Please leave.

Angry by Bulma calm demeanor, the mistress was further enraged and loudly yell, "does the people here know of your origins, you are but the daughter of a slave, buying anything from you is down classing yourself". If not me to save the people, then who? "Guys take everything down!" As she yells to the gang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do now?" Maroon commented "Everything we invested went into that exhibition." "It was supposed to save us, to pay for all this" "All the Siayans that ordered our armor refuse to pay and the technology we've made are not selling out either."

"Maroon, how many outstanding customize armor is there? I will personally deliver it to them". Bulma stood as she gathered her things. She needed away to restore her shops reputation. The one thing she has right now against her is the class system, her technology was far superior. She knows it, everyone knew it but they would never admit it. By ensuring these armor sales, she could at least buy the store sometime before she come up with a contingency plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Destiny! Don't be foolish Kakarot." As fist on fish clashes together.

"Oh, come on Vegeta, you can't say it not a good idea. I mean, who would have though of it" "Man your mother sure is scary!" said in between breath as Goku tried to avoid in coming punches from his left side.

"If my mother think, she can fake a match made in heaven for me to fall in love with the second general's daughter, she better keep dreaming." "I will not be ruled by a party that has been going against my father's rule for decades". "Planet Vegeta has been ruling over earth for centuries, the current party is greedy and selfish, they hold to much seats in the council and have been getting more and more dangerous over the years." "I know what my mother wants, she is from the south. If I marry a southerner, it will solidify the ruling party when I become King." Dodging as he speaks.

"Heehee, aren't I a kind soul in telling you about her plans." Hitting him with a flying left kick. "Your relationship with the court maids has always been useful Kakarot" ending the duel with a surprise upper cut to Goku's face.

While taking a breath, 2 court maids came rushing up towards both Vegeta and Goku. "Ah, Speak of the devil!" Goku said as one of them pass Goku a letter and the other to prince Vegeta.

Reads: -

"The Queen ask for your audience at the coliseum – Crown Prince Vegeta, Son of King Vegeta"

"A proposal letter to 4th elite general home – Prince Kakarot son of Bardock, brother to King Vegeta"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My my Bulma, these are beautiful armor. Since I did order it, it would only be right for me to pay for it." "Call it a parting gift, since I have been buying your technology for years." Said the 4th general daughter.

"Thank you, my lady" as Bulma place all her orders on the counter. Before packing up and leaving the manor.

"Hold on, before you go. Do you customize armor for men?" "I need 4 sets of armor, I am sure you are accustomed to Saiyan tradition, men wear armor ever where." Asked the 4th elite daughter.

"Of cause, my lady. My armor has been bought and worn in battle before. All my clients have returned and complimented on it" said Bulma.

"I know, great. I have a guest coming in today, an elite! He is to be my betrothed. I want to make him armor for all Saiyan occasions." "Please head into the waiting room and take his measurements, he should be here any minute now".

"Yes, my lady" as Bulma head out to the waiting room before she heard giggling from where she originally was. Listening to the full conversation before heading out with anger and sadness.

"Are you sure, my lady. What if she seduces him? She is rather beautiful"

"People of her class should never think of such length to reach, haha… beautiful or not. She can never hope to reach a class far above her current state."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prince Vegeta arrive at the address stated on the letter, but it was not what he originally had thought. Based on Goku's insight, he was supposed to come across a team of bandits acting on capturing the 2nd general's daughter in the forest in hopes that Vegeta would save the girl and later meet her again as his betrothed as destiny would have it. But on his journey here, nothing happened. Upon his arrival he was guided to the waiting room, the decoration of it was stunning for a 2nd general home. Following earth traditional outdoor concept, Vegeta walked in coming in view of a wave of blue flashing before his eyes.

Her back was facing him as he saw, the woman's hair of ocean blue long over her back. From where he stood, she looks deity and frail. Her arms were as fair as snow. This doesn't look like a Siayan general daughter, maybe a half bred. As Vegeta got closer to the mysterious woman in blue, Bulma turned to face the man that she was intended to take measurements of. In her state, she did not register his face but instead head straight into doing her job. But Prince Vegeta aw struck. She was beautiful, big blue eyes that shines with the sun.

For the 2nd general only daughter to be so beautiful, how fate has decided to go against him, he thought. Vegeta scowl at her and waited as she bowed politely as said "I will start with taking your measurements". Said Bulma without looking up. Stunned, Vegeta was moved by Bulma to give her better access to his body measurements.

Glaring, "What are you doing?" in a rude tone. Vegeta was confuse from her actions.

"I was asked to make 4 set of armor for you", "it won't take long, I promise". Said Bulma taking out her measuring tape and started on his back. Remembering his exact measurements.

Vegeta was confuse and intrigue at the same time. She was very close to his face, having no personal space when taking his measurements. From this close, she really was beautiful. In his thought, "trying to show his only daughter skilled in armor making, 2nd general sure is cunning" Vegeta could not sense her chi, either she is an extremely strong warrior who have mastered chi oppression or is weak as a mouse. Vegeta could not stop starring, he was fascinated by her eyes, her lips and they way her nose scratches up at certain moments. He found everything about her enduring. And then she looked up from her task and stared him straight in the eye.

He didn't know how long they stood there starring at each other but for Vegeta it wasn't long enough.

A voice interrupted them, "I see, you found him." "Make sure to get his amour ready by next month" "You are dismissed" said the lady as Vegeta felt her walk towards her bag and kept her things. She announced her leave as she walked away from Vegeta's view. Vegeta's eye followed her figure until her shadow disappears. As one word played in his mind, destiny!

Note: Go watch Ok-Jung and you'll understand!


	2. EPISODE 2

Episode 2

WHAT! A yell that jerked every court maid in the room to their knees.

My apologies your highness, I have made a terrible mistake. Head court maid yell, groveling on her knees.

How could you have mistaken the crown prince for prince Kakarot, fools! Yelled the queen.

Lady Sasori smiled politely, as she spoke. "A mistake indeed but Prince Kakorot immediately notice the set up when the scene unfold, I am sure Prince Vegeta would have as well."

The queen looking less agitated, leaned back. "It was probably for the best, my son is far more impatient than the King's brother blood. "I am truly sorry, Lady Sasori", as the queen lean forward to grab her hand. "It would seem that we need to win the prince heart through the princess selection instead. We had lost the element of surprise. It would not do you well to be a victim twice in a month".

"Yes, your highness." "Prince Vegeta do despise people who seem weaker." Said Lady Sasori as she smiled and continued her morning with the queen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks later, with no solution to her increasing dept and slow business. she needed help.

Bulma has been working tirelessly to free her mother from slavery and finally leave the capital to a more quiet and remote town on the out skirts of planet Vegeta. Her efforts to earn and eventually buy her mother's freedom had been constantly delayed due to her affiliation to her mother's label in class. She has now sought the help of her father's brother and her uncle, Uncle Gero to assist her in her current predicament due to her mother's mistress destroying her Companies image. Unbeknown to her, Uncle Gero was the snake who have manipulated the Merchant who had invested in CC exhibition. He had implanted thoughts of jealousy and potential treat to his business and success through potential. As Uncle Gero, was also a jealous and an ambitious man. He wanted to be the 1st in his family to gain wealth and success then his brother. Seeing as how almost achieved his dreams drove him mad with envy. Uncle Gero had also fallen in love with his brother's wife but was not as willing to sacrifice his title for a lowly woman and so, he was also behind the mistreatment of both mother and daughter over the years.

When Bulma stood face-to-face with her uncle, she suspected that he was behind her exhibition disaster as he was far too ready for her arrival. However, she needed her uncles help with funding more resources for her equipment as the raiders destroyed many of her technology for her to gain any income from. But her uncle has something else in mind. Although cruel, he had been grooming Bulma to help his future gain and ambitions. Gero had notice that Bulma has been growing more intelligent and beautiful over the years, he had plotted and scheme, placing everything in order for Bulma to eventually help him gain access onto the palace walls, where his ambition can finally reach its ultimate conclusion.

However, instead o listening to her, Gero ask Bulma to accompany him to a meeting with a business partner instead. Without giving her anything to go on, "Now Bulma, you know I am a very busy businessman." Gero said coyly. "If you want a minute of my time, you need to fit into my schedule. Would you mind accompanying me to see a business partner of mine, you know him! You used to play together as kids."

Bulma suspected her uncle would come up with an excuse to drag her along his business meetings, she knew he liked to exploit her mind and beauty when it came to his business. But she was also very desperate and agreed to accompany him to a gathering where all the noble elite set to mingle.

At the gathering, Bulma was met with Kakarot better known to her as Goku.

"Bulma!" Goku grab her and swung her in a big circle almost knocking the wind out of her. "Long time no see, you still look as weird as ever" Goku said as he placed her down giving her support to regain her balance.

"And you Goku, still the same idiot. What did I say about grabbing me and swinging me without my consent!" looking at Goku with an annoyed but playful face "I'm not Saiyan, you could have swung my head off" Bulma smiled looking at her childhood friend.

"Heehee" Placing his hand behind his head while rubbing it, "Right, sorry" smiling Goku gave Bulma one more bear hug.

Gero watching the whole exchange, cleared his throat and guided Goku to their meeting room at the far corner of the event. As Bulma, saying her goodbyes to Goku was asked to wait around the event until his meeting was over.

She on the other was more then happy to explore the gathering event. The gathering was at a favorite hot spot for noble men and women to gather often. It was something like a club house, multiple ponds with indoor gardens, a library, training fields and eateries. Bulma immediately headed to the one place where she knew that most of the people here would not bother to enter, the library. She did not like the look some of the women who recognize her gave and the stares she receive from the men for her odd colouring and beauty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was agitated, he knew his mother was planning to show off lady Sasori at the gathering to solidify her place as the next princess elect. He was beyond angry, not only that he needed to accompany Kakarot to his meeting. A meeting to help his gains in destroying and removing all the power from the southern party in the palace. He was tired of general cold commanding so much power over his party. They were greedy with no regards to the current country economy. Before he becomes king, Vegeta wanted to build his defense in the future he has face any obstacle when passing his future ruling.

He walked through the group gathering in disguise or at least in commoners' armor. The gathering was decorated in the finest presentation. Beautiful podiums were set up in order to allow men and women to find comfortable corners to meet and discuss. Siayan noble women usually would choose stylish and beautiful armor that is both ready for formal events. Long silk would flow down from their legs with slim armor as breast plates, like a corset. While the men would choose simpler and form fitting armor.

As he walked pass groups of men and women discussing politics and the royal affairs.

"Did you hear!" state one Saiyan man. "The crown prince is coming to this event" he told his coed group of Saiyans. "Wah…" some girls screech, "Really?" "I should have worn my finest silk" said one at the corner. "Yes, he's looking for the next crown princess." Said another "No, no… the crown princess has already been decided, General Cold daughter" as one pointed to a lean and pleasant face woman at a corner surrounded by other nobles. "Well, it doesn't matter, there are still other chances to catch the prince favor. Becoming an elite concubine is a huge honor" laugh one Saiyan.

Vegeta passed with disguised as he headed to a quieter area. "Crown Princess… Do people not care about their on affairs but meddle in on others?" though Vegeta annoyed. He wanted Kakarot meeting to end as soon as possible, so that he can leave this infested hole and head back to training. He saw the club's library and decided to bid out his time there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta walked into the library with no thoughts in mind. He glided through the book shelfs looking and not looking for anything. The sun stone the library giving it natural sunlight.

Bulma at the far corners of the library near a window found traditional Siayan history. A book filled with Siayan culture and heritage, their likes and dislikes over the years and their legends. Engross with the artwork, she did not notice the lone shadow nearing her.

For Vegeta, he had not expected to find anything interesting until he saw her. There she was, a familiar face. A face he could not forget especially in the past couple of weeks. Her face was so close to him then that he could still remember the colour of her eyes that had a hint of green. Near the window, her unique colouring stone brighter and more radiant then anything he ever seen. He walked closure to her. Trying to be as quite as possible without alarming her.

Bulma still engross with the tales of the book was slowly heading out towards the main entrance when she heard giggling and a low man's voice coming form the main entrance of the library. Before she had the chance to look up from her book a rough hand jerked her into a dark corner, away from view of the 2 strangers coming in. Her eyes locked onto 2 oxy black iris stoic and cold, while his, locked onto bright flash of the blue bright sky that meets the ocean.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without saying a word, Vegeta eyes glance over to the 2-couple rushing into the library. Giving hints to Bulma that they were not alone without saying a word. Her eyes followed his gaze as they silently watched the whole scene before them unfold.

It was a Siayan Noble that Vegeta recognize as part of the group that was discussing on the next princess selection, along with a female noble human. It was very rare to see a human noble, usually you would need to be at a very high-powered position to gain a noble rank among the Siayans however it was not impossible. The Merchant who had killed Bulma's father was also a human who had a high social ranking due to his successful history and collaboration with the Siayan ranks.

Vegeta was uncomfortable as his body pinned Bulma's onto the wall as they waited out the strangers little romantic exchange. He noticed how small the human girl was to him, although she had almost reach his height, her body structure was definitely fragile and tiny compared to his Siayan body. He could easily crush her with just a slight push of his chest. Bulma on the other hand, was not patient enough to wait for the 2 strangers to finish their little roused when she felt again Vegeta hands jerking her to stop.

He gave her a sonic glance and pointed towards the stranger as if signaling Bulma to watch the exchange, where her eyes followed his finger to the scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SLAP! "What is this? This is not my lipstick on your armor collar!" "It's Crystals lipsticks, you are cheating on me". Yelled the human girl. "WAH! I gave you everything thinking you were different then the other Siayan men who were more handsome then you" "I gave up my lips and pride for you!" yelled the girl animatedly as she tried to free herself from her now ex-lover grip. While the Siayan tried to reason with her.

"What are you talking about? This is not Crystals, this colour is clearly peach her's is pink!" replying confidently, soon realizing his mistakes. The human girl who had already freed herself gave him a hard kick at his privates and quickly hurried away crying. Soon after regaining his own composure the cheating Siayan followed behind. "WAIT!" as the 2 strangers left the library.

Vegeta smirked over the exchange as he leaned away from Bulma to allow her space out of their tight dark corner while commenting over stranger's exchange. "A woman can give away her lips but should never give away her pride, no one should."

Bulma watched him with disapproval over his comment to the human girl, who clearly had more to lose over the Siayan. She stomp out angrily without saying a word to him, shocking Vegeta as he followed behind her. He was not aware that he was doing so until he was outside when he was caught by a group of noble women asking about his noble status and family background.

Trying to get out of the pavilion and to the main entrance where she would wait for her uncle to return from his meeting with Goku, Bulma hand was once again yanked back but this time by a different Saiyan. Bulma could see that these Siayan had a higher ranking among the other nobles s they spoke more carelessly over the others around them. The noble who yanked Bulma smiled at her perversely and asked her to accompany them for a drink.

"My… I never seen you before, a pretty face like you! Why don't you accompany us for a drink? Are you a noble woman as well? What house are you from?" said the offender who grab her.

"Unhand me! Do you think just because of your social class that you can grab anyone as you please?" freeing herself from the noble. Bulma then turned away when she was once again grab by the wrist and pulled back by the same offender.

"You must be some of the sluts coming into this gathering hoping in trapping the eye of a rich noble in order to free yourself from your own social standing. " Don't act all high and mighty, am I not good enough to fit your criteria." The noble commented gathering a group of onlooking spectators eager to listen in on the event unfolding.

"Oh it's Bulma! The failed business owner of CC" laughing as one of the woman recognize Bulma from her own visit to the store. The woman continued as she commented to her friends while looking at Bulma "Coming to this gathering to help your cause in finding another investor to help in your failing business." She said smirking. Vegeta had finally manage to free herself when he saw the blue woman cornered by other Siayan nobles and one grabbing onto her hand. Vegeta was not happy to see this.

"If that's the case, I am more than happy to listen to your business idea over some drink. Come on! Come with me." Said the same offender pulling Bulma away. Vegeta hands reached out onto the offender wrist and grip tightly willing the man to let go.

Vegeta didn't say a word as he stared at the offender to let go. Who did eventually but immediately raise his voice to comment on his disapproval. "HEY! What your problem? Said the Siayan.

"I believe the lady asked you to let go!" Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest looking irritated to even be part of this conversation.

"well yeah mind your own business, it's between me and the human" the Saiyan once again wanted to reach for Bulma when Vegeta hit his arm away hard almost breaking his wrist. "WHAT THE FUCK!" "I COULD KILL YOU!" yelled the almost injured Siayan. "Well you can try, but before that" Vegeta lean towards his ear and whispered something that Bulma could not hear. Once Vegeta pulled away, the Siayan looked frighten and immediately groveled at his feet. "I am sorry, please forgive me, I had not intended…" said the Siayan. While Bulma and the Siayan on looking friends were shocked by the exchange.

Vegeta had not bothered to reply but simply held Bulma hand gently and guided her to her initial destination. Once at the entrance, Vegeta let go of Bulmas hand and waited for her to either stepped outside or for him to ask for her name but instead Bulma broke the silent. "What did you tell him?" asked Bulma looking Vegeta straight in the eye. Vegeta does not usually needed to explain himself but with her he was compel to do so. "I merely told him who I was, that I was…er…. The head guard of the prince" Vegeta lied.

"Well… thank you! Er…I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. But I didn't catch your name?" asked Bulma as she looked over Vegeta Blushing at her sudden realization that he was the same man who had initially pinned her against a wall for full 5 minutes.

"it's Geta!" Vegeta looked over to her while she stared at him and smiled politely. "Nice to meet you Geta, I'm Bulma" Bulma reached out to shake his hands but was instead met with a confuse expression on Geta face. "Ah, sorry… it's a human thing. We normally shake each other hands when you meet a stranger or even a greeting." Bulma said animatedly waving her hands in front of her face. It took a moment but Vegeta wanted to touch her and so reach out his hands as well to receive the handshake that Bulma was mentioning about. when Bulma saw his 2nd attempt for a handshake Bulma smiled and grab onto his hand to give it a firm shake.

Vegeta was completely silent. Bulma hands were extremely soft like satin glove. He was mind blown. He had not realized that he was holding onto her hands far to long. When he did eventually release Bulma hands, Bulma only smiled up at him taking him completely off guard. "it's ok, I understand" she said still smiling. Vegeta was not a talkative person, but he wanted this blue siren to stay around longer. He started with asking her on the comment that the noble woman had commented about her business. Bulma notice Geta was not asking her this out of any ill intent, so instead decided to explain to him on her current situation. If she could convince as many siayan noble of her cause, it would make rebuilding her business much easier.

They talked close to the entrance of the club gathering away from everyone else, he would ask about her business and her own profession while Vegeta would lie about his standing in the palace as the royal head guard of the crown prince. Utilizing the knowledge, he knew within the palace to make his lie more convincing. The 2 had not realize that a stranger has been observing the entire exchange, uncle Gero had kept his eyes on Bulma since the moment she came out from the library. Although he still had business to settle, seeking as how Bulma could easily win over the interest of 2 siayan man made Gero very happy. His plan for his ambition was so close to reach. Gero appeared before Bulma half an hour later, signaling her to follow him as they are about the leave.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta and bid her good byes when Vegeta cleared his throat halting Bulma from leaving momentarily. "Will I see you again." Vegeta asked blushing while turning his face away from Bulma looking disinterested and instead already looking at the ongoing events happening within the club. "Maybe! Maybe not in the palace but whenever you have your off days to wonder the public streets, we might bump into each other." Bulma said smiling at him.

Vegeta nodded at her as she walked away giving him one final look before turning away from Vegeta and existing out of the club house. Goku appeared moment later, happy that his meeting went well.

"Hey, Vegeta? You OK?" Kakarot asked waving his hand in front of Vegeta as his faced still face the entrance where Bulma had left from. Vegeta started to walk away as Goku followed behind, passing by the same Siayan who had initially grab Bulma and glaring at him as he walked pass him and into the back of the entrance where his Royal escorts were waiting for him. The Siayan once again fell to his feet without looking up from the ground and bid Vegeta good night while his friends looked on with shocked.

Once Vegeta was out of view, the shaking Siayan got on his feet. "DUDE! What was that about?" one of his friends asked. The ladies around them were also very curious at the Siayan behavior as it was very rare to see him cower in fear. "That guy!" he gulped "was the crown prince, the strongest Siayan heir to be born" he finally stutters as his friends all broke out in unison.

"THE CROWNED PRINCE?"

NOTE: My story is going to start changing. I will be keeping only some of the romantic exchange that made me like ok-Jung so much.


	3. EPISODE 3

Episode 3

One Month later

Bulma business was not showing any improvement after that faintly day. Lucky for her, she was visiting one of her few loyal clients and who happens to be her favorite. A rare nice Saiyan noble, daughter of the finance ministers to the king, the few southern members who seem to understand the King and his political agenda. Not that anyone knows that about her father at least.

Bulma was on a house call visit, in preparation for the princess selection. Lady Poti was highly romantic vs her other Saiyan peers, well at least she is the few who doesn't mind admitting to it at least. Lady Poti enjoyed Bulma visits very much, there is always so much to learn from a human inventor such as her. Bulma was equally skilled at making beautiful and strong armor as well as teaching various woman on the art of human make up and fashion. Over the years both culture has intertwined within each other. Although humans are considered inferior to physical strength to Saiyans however tolerance for the race has slowly started to seep into it's culture as many human demonstrated equally admirable qualities about them. Scientist, doctors, inventors, business man and so many more. Bulma was no exception, she knows how to blend colours with clothes to capture men of all races. Why? Because Bulma knows women.

"I'm sorry to hear about your business, Bulma." Said Lady Poti as she looked through her new purchases. "I hope my purchases can keep you in business for a few more months until you find something.' She said as she placed her armor down and looked Bulma in the eye.

"Thank you for your concern Lady Poti. But I will manage, you have been extremely generous with your purchases this month, more then you usually do." Said Bulma looking sincerely at Lady Poti.

"I think I did it for me Bulma-san, I loved your armors and if you really shut down, I wanted to get my hands on everything I can get, regardless of the price." She smiled. "But this is not a normal house call, actually I was meaning to talk to you. Lady Poti said as she grabbed Bulma hands. Bulma on the other hand was caught off guard. But sat up right and looked Lady Poti in the eye.

"I wanted to ask you for a favour?" Lady Poti looked at Bulma with glimmers eyes. "You see, the princess selection is next week and I would like to hire you as my lady in waiting to assists me through the trail." She said fidgeting. "I know I'm not as beautiful as many of the participants but with your help I can be!" "You know the customs well Bulma-san, you learned it." "Can you help me?" she paused

Bulma looked at her with reluctance and Lady Poti noticed it too. Afraid she would say no, Lady Poti quickly added "And in return, I have some insider advice" This caught Bulma by surprise. "You see, my dad is going to commission a new armor maker. He was going have a trail selection for it too. Only 5, and I placed your business in the top 5." Lady Poti smiled.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. This could actually save her business, it could solve everything. She wouldn't need to reply on her uncle after this. She can fix everything. "Yes, oh thank you Lady Poti." Said Bulma grabbing her hands with excitement. "I knew you'll do it. Oh thank you Bulma-san you have no idea how much better I feel after you said yes." "Don't forget, next week get everything ready" said Lady poti smiling. Bulma nodded and agree.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Bulma left the estate, she was feeling extremely lucky and fortunate. the wheels in her head was spinning to come up with the perfect design. While in the business street, it seems lady luck was truly on her side when she spot, GOKU! She could ask Goku to help her, she just need excess to the current military training ground to conduct her experiment and to check on the movement of each Saiyan. Although she was a very good armor maker, she wasn't sure, why they needed to change the current armor battle suit that the Saiyan's have been wearing. She mimic most of her designs to it. Anything extra would need her to further study it. She knew Goku deals with the military, and to her lucky surprise. Goku spotted her too.

"BULMA" waved an overly enthusiastic childhood friend. She smiled happy to see him. "Goku…" before she could speak further, Goku had her in a tight hug. "Goku, put me down." Said Bulma. "Opps, sorry!" Goku smiled rubbing her head. "so what do I owe this pleasure said Goku looking at Bulma with a grin on his face. "I will just get straight to the point, Goku! Can you get me access to military training?" said Bulma with determination.

Caught off guard, "that's a tall order you're asking Bulma. What for?" asked Goku looking at her suspiciously.

"The palace is going to commission new armor makers to the military, with my failing business. this could really save capsule corporation greatly. This might eve be the opportunity to make CC a giant mega corporation my father had dream it to be." Said Bulma with gleamed in her eyes. "it's won' be long Goku, a day would do. I just want to sketch out the designs and movements. Anything that can help me win that contract". Bulma ended, looking fiercely in Goku's eye for help.

Goku process what would happen if Vegeta found out but he could lie about Bulma being a hand maid. "If only for a day? Ok Bulma." On the fortnight, Free?" Goku asked. "YES!" Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Goku, I'm in your dept."

"Don't be Bulma, you had helped me countless times. It's the least I can do." "Meet me at the south gate entrance, it's a 3 hour ride away from here. So dress appropriately" He said smiling down at her.

With that, Bulma head home to start her preparation for both the princess selection and to her military visit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the princess selection was a spectacular day for both the royal palace and its town people. Having a lady chosen from their respective town is an honorable privilege. As ladies were gathering at the main entrance of the palace, Bulma along with Lady Poti stood and marvel the exquisite art of the front palace while eyeing some of their competitions. All the ladies were equally as beautiful and stronger than her lady.

The gates open and the palace head keeper stood and greeted all the nobles into the palace while placing a small round bowl on the floor. The bowl symbolizes elegance and strength. As every potential queen needs to step on the bowl to pay respect and homage to both tradition and culture.

Lady Poti grabbed Bulma by the elbow, "You see that lady over there." Said Lady poti pointing at a slim and beautiful woman at the corner. Bulma nodded. "Many courts ladies will try to gin her favour in this meet as they know she will be the future selected queen." Said lady Poti as she held her arm and walked into the palace together.

Bulma although was aware of her duty as the hand maid of Lady Poti during the duration of her selection. She couldn't hep herself as she started writing down notes of the designs and colors she saw in the palace. It is very rare for the royal family to allow outside guest into the palace and Bulma took on full opportunity to scheme out the design for both females and males along with understanding the designs of the royal guards clothing as well. They headed towards the podium, it was decorated in the finest interior. Everything was placed neatly and accordingly for the noble ladies to use as seen fit. Not long after, the queen greeted the candidates. To Bulma, she was an ordinary looking woman but based on the aura she presented, Bulma figured she has a very strong power level for the people to respect her so strongly. Bulma also noticed that the Royal Blue colour was very apparent on the Queen especially her head piece. She wore a blue jaded hair pin that could easily be removed. A note that Bulma stored away in case she needed it for her designs in the future.

All candidates were guided to the podium as the selection continued. As procedure, all candidates of the princess selection will need to go through various task. One of which will be an elaborated meeting with the queen mother and queen themselves. Most of the princesses are set to dress and ready themselves with the equipment provided. It is compulsory for all candidates to appear barefaced, and in formal non-battled armor.

Bulma and lady Poti group were in line to head in. Coincidently, Lady Poti was in the same group as Lady Sasori. As Bulma was placing the final touches on lady Poti, making sure to add the extra blue bird she noted from the queens earlier, another hand maiden bumped into Bulma and spilling red blush onto Lady's Poti skirt. "Oh, I apologize, I am so sorry Mi' Lady" said the culprit not sincere at all. Bulma noted that the Hand maid looked towards Lady Sasori, smiling. Bulma was aware of candidate sabotage and it was a common practice but as Lady Poti mentioned. Due to the definite expectations of Lady Sasori taking the throne, many hand maidens are already choosing sides.

"Ahh…. What am I to do, or group is next, my skirt is ruined!" said Lady Poti trying to be as soft as possible. "it's ok My Lady, I can make you a new skirt. It isn't very hard to do. Beside they gave us the materials anyways, i'm pretty sure the palace have the same colur laying around." Bulma stood up and head towards the head courts maid. "I'm sorry, but there had been an unfortunate accident. I am required to get a new skirt for my lady. Can I request her group to move back, please?" said Bulma bowing to the head courts maid. "How dare you! This is not just any…" the courts maid was interrupted by Lasy Sasori who saw everything transpire. "I am sure that the palace has the compassion and understanding during an unfortunate event occurred. We are after all very adaptable to any situations. I see no reason why we should not be pushed back to the last group. Most of the ladies now have been more then ready for the meeting ahead." As Lady Sasori said and sat down looking at the courts maid. "very well, you have until your groups turn, any later and you will be forfeited." The courts maid looked away from the candidates and started with other tasks.

Bulma smiled, she heads towards Lady Sasori and gave her a quick bow before heading to Lady Poti. "Don't panic, I'll be back" Bulma got up and started running of to the directions she assumed the materials would be, the laundry wing. Bulma stopped a courts woman to ask for directions. "Do you know where I can get cloth from? This colour to be exact?" "Don't the 2nd wing and to the left" said the courts maid, smiling and heading off. "Thank you" Bulma kept jogging to the 2nd wing. The palace was far larger than she expected.

As Bulma kept jogging to her destination, something reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, turning her body to face the mysterious assailant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegeta was out trying to get a glimpse of the princess candidates today. Although he did not care much for this selection, it was still irritating him that he had no choice in a mate as he expected. Lucky for him however, he was not required too bond and fully mate with the selected candidate but merely needed to bare an heir with her.

That's when a glimpse of her appeared in his head. Vegeta smiled at his 1st encounter with the blue haired beauty. Thinking to himself, who would have thought I'll meet her again at the silly nobles gathering. "Prince Vegeta? Are you ok?" asked Nappa, his personal Royal body guard and servant. "Have something happened recently, you've been spacing out a lot recently." Asked Nappa looking at the prince concern. Throughout his life that he known the prince, Nappa was sure that Vegeta was as cold hearted as they came however with the recent announcement of the princess selection, his mood became worst until a few months ago.

"Mind your own business, Nappa." Vegeta was about to start walking but as he turned his head towards his intended direction. A flash of Blue covered his vision. For split second, he thought he was still thinking about her in his head but without thinking and due to his super reflexes, Vegeta reached out and grabbed the lady in blues wrist without much thought.

True enough, when the lady in blue turned her head and was facing himself. Vegeta never actually realize how much he missed her. He missed her bright blue eyes. When Bulma was turned towards him, he took in all her glory until it registered. What is she doing here! Nappa on the other head watch with amazement on the exchange that was transpiring. Everything took 30secon for bot party to register each other but what shocked Nappa the most was Vegeta's reaction to seeing his strange blue beauty.

"Head Guard Geta!" Bulma exclaimed Shocking Nappa to his spot. Vegeta glance over to Nappa and gave him a stern glare as nappa noted the silent order.

"Bulma, what are you doing here? Are you a princess candidate?" Vegeta could not help feeling excited to meet Bulma and potentially finding out she is within the potential candidates for his marriage. "No, I'm not." Hit with an immediate disappointment that did not go unnoticed by Nappa. "I am here as a hand maid to a candidate, I'm sorry Geta but would you mind leading me the way to the laundry wing. It is rather urgent, you would be the best person to guide me around the palace since you work here. Please Geta it's urgent!" Said Bulma looking at him with pleading eyes. Clearing his throat, "Nappa lead the way!" said Vegeta standing beside Bulma and between Nappa.

"Right" Nappa jerked "Yes your hi…" Nappa was suddenly hit in the ribs, not enough to cause damage but to hurt. "Offt... I mean yes Head Guard Sir, this way" getting up and rubbing his side. Nappa tried to glance over at the blue beauty but was constantly blocked by Vegeta glaring gaze.

"So what will you do at the laundry wing?" Vegeta asked curious as to why she left the candidate podium. "My lady had an unfortunate accident, I'm heading to the laundry wing to find the same exact material and making her a new skirt. I don't have much time." Bulma looked up at vegeta and smiled. Before she knew it, Nappa announced their arrival to the laundry wing.

Hundreds of coloured cloth were hang to dry. Bulma head to looking for the right colour to make her skirt. She had never seen such wide variation of expansive colours scattered across. It was a beautiful view. Vegeta on the other hand, could not help but marvel at Bulma's beauty as she schemes through the various fabric for the right colour. She looked completely out of this world. Her colouring and the various colouring around her just matched her o well. As Bulma found the right colour for her skirt, she glanced up and saw Geta looking at her. Although she was aware that Geta had been suspiciously around lately, she couldn't help but appreciate the view from where she stood. Geta was handsome, not very tall but builded and lean. He had a very strong face, and while standing in the laundry mass of cloth he gave off an aura that the King himself did not possessed.

Bulma looked away blushing, heading into the laundry room to get to work. Vegeta and Nappa followed Bulma into the laundry room. "Thank you Geta and… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Bulma asked looking at the bulking Siayan standing beside Vegeta. "it's Nappa" he smiled receiving a warm smile from Bulma and a dangerous glare from Vegeta. "Thank you Geta, Nappa. I'm sorry for taking up your time. Please head back o whatever you were previously doing. I only have a few minutes to make this skirt to make it in time." Without even receiving a response from either man. Bulma started on her task, cutting the fabric and arranging it to make her skirt.

As Vegeta started heading out, he couldn't help but appreciate Bulma one last time. The light that poured into the room brought out the extreme beauty of Bulma. She looked like a queen. But reluctantly, Vegeta head out and left Bulma at her task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Poti was ecstatic. Everything went well for her. And she cou;n't help but be grateful to Bulma. Praising her after each praise. "Oh Bulma it was marvelous, after you game back with the skirt everything just went perfectly after." Lady Poti said grabbing her hand. "The Queen mothered loved me and the blue bird pin, she even asked me about my face and my freckles. But o remembered what you told me, to enhance my flaws and make it beautiful and not hide it and oh the queen mother loved my answer. She thought I was wise and humble…"

"I'm happy for you My lady" Bulma said smiling. "And for your efforts, I decided to sponsor your efforts in participating in the armor submission." Lady Poti smiled at Bulma while Bulma couldn't express her gratitude. "Thank you, my lady Thank you".

It looks like everything was going to go well for Bulma after her many hardship. And starting the day after, Bulma will be heading to a training camp with Goku to gain extra knowledge in making her dream come true.


End file.
